Morgana le Fay
Morgana le Fay is a powerful ancient sorceress and one of the two main antagonists (the other being Maxim Horvath) of 2010 Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. She is portrayed by Alice Krige. History Morgana was a powerful witch and also the apprentice of Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, she asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed, and murdered him by practicing black magic. Because Morgan believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell that would bend them to her will with the aid of the souls of past conjurors who practiced dark magic. She began the demostraition of her supramancy by savagely attacking mortals, including those allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana Centuries later when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of both foolish illusionist Drake Stone and malevolent witch Abigail WIlliams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's distrubed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dished and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himself to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors fought and David won with using the electric power of his Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality Morgana le Fay is a sorcereress that is beyond evil. She kills people without giving a single thought, and thinks only of herself. Powers and Abilities Morgana le Fay is a very powerful and deadly witch who is skilled in magic, particularly black magic. She also possesses telekinisis and also elemental abilities such as fire and eletricity. She conjures plasma bolts to attack her enemies without hesitating and without mercy. When Morgana became a spirit even without a physical body due to the power of the Fusion Spell, she can also possess people like she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. And she can avoid attacks (normal and magical) when these attacks only phased through her and not harm her. Yet, Morgana is weak against eletricity when Dave, the true Prime Merlinean exploit her weakness and used his power to eliminate her completely. Quotes *"And now we end this." Gallery Morgana La Fay Power.jpg Morgana_le_Fay's_Soul.jpg Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Foiled Characters Category:Traitors Category:Ghosts Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Live-Action Villains